Available tow-behind trailers are generally arranged with a planar deck to support one or more items placed thereon. Such tow-behind trailers are suitable for moving recreational vehicles, utility vehicles, equipment, materials, etc. However, due to their one size fits all approach, such trailers often present difficulties for loading, unloading and securely fastening and/or supporting the intended load on the tow-behind trailer.
Alternatively available tow-behind trailers are arranged with or without a deck and provide rollers or other surfaces for supporting complimentary surfaces of a watercraft. Such tow-behind trailers are often arranged with a manual or motor driven winch to assist an operator with loading or unloading the watercraft from the trailer. In contrast, to the one-size fits all approach of the multi-purpose two-behind trailer, such watercraft trailers are typically specific to a particular type or size of watercraft. Thus, an owner operator of various types of watercraft must procure multiple trailers.